Who is he?
by ruthie-camden-Brewer
Summary: Summary is inside
1. Meet the new Gilmore

Summary: This is about the original Gilmore Girl clan and Rory's daughter as they struggle to tell her whoher dad is and find him.

This is my first gilmore girls fic so please be easy! and please no flames.

* * *

Rory and her daughter

"Mother I refuse to wear a pilgrim costume!" Bridget Gilmore told her mother as she shoved the pilgrim costume back at her mom.

"Oh come Bridge, Please! I wore it during thanksgiving!"

"Well you were obviously insanely mental at that time to parade around in a pilgrim costume while singing I'm a pilgrim if it's your birthday feel free to whack me with a stick and see if candy falls out." She said walking into her room with her mom following her.

"Bridget I will get your grandma over here if you don't!"

"But I have to study!" Bridget whined. Rory pulled the phone out from behind her back and put her finger out the talk button.

"You wouldn't!"

"I won't… for a price." Rory said faking evil smile.

"Fine I will wear the stupid pilgrim costume but if the little kids come up to me with sticks you will owe me big time. And it's like you and grandma form some kind of anti-Bridget war alliance like 'Oh let's attack at dawn to get her in that Mrs. Claus costume.' Isn't it?"

"I was sworn to secrecy!"

"Fine then I'll make and Anti-Lorelai's war alliance with Grandpa Luke!"

"It's war…in pilgrim costumes!"

"And without Bazooka guns!"

"Yes, exactly! You are my daughter."

"I would choose to be nothing else." Bridget said hugging Rory.

"Hallelujah! Now get the costume on while I go call your Grandmother and get her over here."

"Hey you said you wouldn't let her see me in it until the food drive."

"Ha! Now that my dear is the ancient art of the finger-crossing." Rory said walking out the door.

"Thanks mom." Bridget said.

"What?" Rory yelled.

"I said thank you!" Bridget yelled back.

" I still can't hear you."

"Ignorance takes a human form in my closest blood relative."

"Hey!" Rory said walking in the room.

"And that's the thing that she chooses to hear."

"You better believe it kiddo!"

"Fine where is that evil item of clothing?"

"Right here now change." Rory said walking out of the room. Bridget sighed and changed.

* * *

Hey R&R! Please no flames. 

XOXO Ruthie


	2. Simon hailman

Hi-ness peoples, sryy I took so long to update! but im back. enjoy!

* * *

Simon Hailman

The next day, Rory and Bridget walked to Luke's to meet Lorelai for coffee. On the way Bridget bumped into a boy and accidentally knocked his stuff.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Rory said picking up some of the bags he was carrying.

"Don't worry about." He said looking up at her. She looked up at him. He was a boy about her age with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and he had fair skin. He was a wearing a red and white double-shirt and jeans. That meant it was Rory's cue to leave.

"I'm Bridget Gilmore." she said offering her hand for him to shake.

"Simon Hailman." He said taking her hand and helping her up.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah my parents wanted to move to a small town. So we ended up here." Simon responded looking around.

"I've lived her all my life. I'll show you around if want, I know everyone here." She suggested.

"Sure that would be great."

"All right let's start at my grandpa Luke's, He has the best coffee. My grandma, mom and me are 50 coffee and 50 water." She said walking with him next to her. They both laughed.

"I love coffee." He said opening the door.

"Yeah well you haven't lived till you've tasted Luke's Coffee." She said going in with him following her.

"Then consider me dead until I do."

"It's a deal. Hi Grams." Bridget said Hugging Lorelai.

"Hey sweets. Who's this?" Lorelai asked looking at Simon.

"I'm Simon Hailman. I just moved here." He said standing next to Bridget.

"Nice to meet you Simon, I'm Lorelai." She said shaking his hand.

"Simon this is my mom, Rory." She said pointing to her mom.

"Hey Simon." She said shaking his hand.

"Hi Bridget" Luke said waving.

"Hi Grandpa." She said going behind the counter to give him a hug.

"Grandpa this is Simon."

"Hey Simon." Luke said shaking his hand.

"Hi."

"Grandpa can you get us two coffee's to go?"

"Sure. Coming right up." Luke said walking up to the coffee maker and pouring it into two cups.

"Here ya go." He said handing it to them.

"Um I don't have any money."

"It's on the house and welcome to the town."

"Thanks."

"Alright lets go bother Taylor." She said grabbing his free hand and pulling him outside.

"You never let us go behind the counter!" Lorelai complained.

"You know why Lorelai."

"Hey that coffee machine had it comin! Don't look at me like that, You mean coffee machine!" Lorelai said pointing at the coffee machine.

"Hey that rhymed!" Rory pointed out laughing.

"It did!" Lorelai said laughing too.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you!" Luke said laughing too.

"Was it because of my charming intellect and use of huge words I'm probably not using or because I'm just too pretty?" Lorelai said flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes.

"Second one sounded about right."

"Hey look Bridget got Taylor mad already. It only took her five minutes. Not a personal best but it'll have to do." Rory said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I better go get her before Taylor's head blows up!" Rory said putting money on the counter.

"No, I've always wanted to see that happen! Luke stop her!" Lorelai said pointing to Rory.

"Just drink your coffee." Luke said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Sorry I had to end it here. but gotta get off.

XOXO and tootle-ness Ruthie


End file.
